Hiei's Loss
by Aurora-Sama
Summary: ON HOLD“In this world, you have to pay as you go. Sometimes it’s a little. Mostly, it’s a lot. Once in a while, its all you have.” Mike Anderson, Storm of the Century warning : mm ship


Title : Hiei's Loss

Chapter : One

Author : Aurora-Sama

Rating : PG-13 (may change in future)

Pairing : Hiei / Yusuke

Warning : Light Shounen-Ai

Summary : "In this world, you have to pay as you go. Sometimes it's a little. Mostly, it's a lot. Once in a while, its all you have." ~Mike Anderson, Storm of the Century

Disclaimer : Aurora-Sama does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor does she own any characters from the show. Those rights belong to THE POWERS THAT BE. (TPTB). She does own certain characters and places from this fic though, and you shall find out what these are soon enough.

A/N : I know, the Summary is a quote from Storm of the Century By Stephen King. He is one of my many favorite authors, and all rights to the quote are given to him. So don't sue. Please. Please Read and Review, and flames are accepted.

~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*

Tears came down. Tears that were shed for the innocent. Tears for his friends, for his team. Tears for his love. No matter what he did, the young man with black hair wept. And when he wept, it was silently, and alone, mourning the loss of all he held dear. Mourning the loss of everything he'd ever known.

Alone, he sat in his room, a bottle of Vodka in one hand, with his back to the wall. His legs were slightly curled up, allowing an arm rest for his other arm, and a line of tears streaming his face. When he wasn't like this, he was at the gravesite of his friends, his team, his love, sitting cross legged in the rain, where no one could tell if he was crying.

No, he wasn't supposed to be crying. He was too strong for that, too hard, emotionless. And yet, he was unable to control yourself. Having lost so much in childhood, he never figured that he would lose so much as an adult. And yet he has.

The young man with black hair is known as Hiei, a Fire Demon with a strong will and an impassive personality. Just a short while ago, this man learned how to love. And now, everything has been taken away from his again. Was it his destiny? His fate? If it was, he didn't want it, didn't want anything to do with it. And yet, it still comes after him, haunts him like a ghost prowling his dreams and nightmares. It won't leave him alone.

He doesn't eat, doesn't sleep. He just locks himself away in his room, drinking and recalling everything he could about his friends. This is the tale of what he remembers, and the tale of what he wishes never happened.

Chapter 1

*The rocks came crashing down upon them. Two bodies lay lifeless on the ground, while two more continued to fight. One was a short male, his shoulder length black hair naturally standing on end, and his pale skin glistening with sweat. The other, a taller male with light bronze skin, his short black hair slicked back. A flash of light came from the darkness ahead of them, and the shorter dodged the blast, while the taller was hit full on…*

That was how it began, as a dream of his near death. Hiei woke with a start from his dream, sitting up violently in bed. He was breathing hard, and for the first time in his life, truly afraid. When Hiei had jumped up, the person sleeping next to him woke as well. The tall black haired male from Hiei's dream sat up in bed.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" asked the young man know as Yusuke Urameshi.

"A…a dream." Hiei said quietly. Tan arms encircled Hiei's waist and held him in a close hug.

"What about it?" Hiei hesitated. Was it really just a dream? Was he frightened over nothing?

"Nothing. It was nothing. Just a bad dream." Hiei said, and passed a glance at Yusuke. "Lets go back to sleep now." Yusuke smiled lightly, though Hiei couldn't see it in the dark. The taller male laid back down, dragging the shorter down as well. Hiei faced away from Yusuke, and pressed his back to Yusuke's chest. Sleep claimed him then, and he fell into it, like a dark void consuming all thought and consciousness from Hiei's mind. He didn't care what happened right now, because he felt safe in Yusuke's arms. Safe from everything. Including dreams.

~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*~.:*

A/N part 2 : well, there you have it! Chapter One! Very short, I know, but it will get better! I promise!


End file.
